Hey I'm on TV!
by sin writer
Summary: The characters of Katekyo hitman Reborn have mysteriously disappeared! Where are they? That's easy they are on tv. Rated T for future chapters
1. Basil, Bianchi and the Flego Commercial

**Hi, I'm Sin Writer a.k.a Sinny. This is a new story for the new year. Not a drabble. STORY. It does actually have a plot. Anyways...I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo hitman Reborn. or the commercial part which ends at the 'it's in there.' **

The boy named Basil looked around him. A minute ago, he was with his master in Mafia Land. Then all of the sudden he was standing in a kitchen. Basil stood in front of the stove with a wooden spoon, tasting some spaghetti sauce in the sauce pan.

"It needs something." Basil said. Tapping on the top of a Flego spaghetti sauce container. "Maybe I should add....no..."

"Even a boy namde Basil can't think of a single spice to add." A female voice said. "Sweet and Savory Flego...it's in there."

"I know what it needs." Basil said proudly.

"No...you don't." the voice said.

"Yes I do and I'll prove it to you." Basil said. He reached for a bottle in his pocket of his black jacket and took out a few Dying will pills. He gotten a mortar and pestle out of one of the many cupboards. He started to grind the pills. Once the pills was nothing but dust, he poured it into the sauce and mixed. He dipped the wooden spoon back into the sauce and tasted it again. A blue flame appeared on his forehead.

"Yay! Master is going to be proud of me for finding out what the Flego sauce needed." the brunette cheered.

"The Flego sauce does not need anything." The voice said.

"You are still missing something." said a different voice behind Basil. Basil turned around and saw Gokudera's sister, Bianchi. She walked over to the pot and tasted it. A red flame appeared on her forehead.

"Like I said the Flego sauce doesn't need something." the voice persisted.

"It lacks love." Bianchi said. The voice gasped.

"Love isn't even a spice." the voice said.

"Without love, this sauce isn't even complete." Bianchi tossed the saucepan onto the floor. Basil kneeled teary-eyed at the sauce.

"My sauce..." Basil sniffed. Bianchi started to cook the sauce and added some weird ingredients. After a few minutes, a foul odor started to fill the room. Basil almost puked. He got up, covering his nose, to see what she was doing. Instead of the sauce being red it turned purple and Basil swore he just saw a worm and an eyeball. Basil fainted and fell to the ground.

"I guess the power of love was too much for him.."

**Review plz**


	2. Chewme

**Hi, this is the second chapter of Hey I'm on tv. Please note that the dinosaur's name is pronounced Chew-me not Chum-e. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does own Katekyo hitman Reborn**

Reborn looked around his surroundings. The room he was in was bright and colorful. There was the alphabet and numbers hanging from the ceiling. Finger painted self-portraits were plastered on the walls.

"I must be in hell." Reborn said. He looked down at his yellow pacifier which started to grow.

"Reborn is here too, hey." Reborn turned towards the door and saw two other babies.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted. " How did you get here?"

"We walked, hey." Colonnello walked up to Reborn. He bashed his head onto Reborn's.

"I meant before you caught up with Lal." Reborn bashed his head onto Colonnello's.

"I don't remember, hey." Colonnello answered.

"The last thing I remember was watching a video we received." Lal said.

"So you gotten a video too? Did you watch the video?"" Reborn asked Colonnello. Colonnello nodded. They looked down at their pacifiers which started to glow again. They looked at the doorway and saw Viper and Skull.

"Sempais!" Skull said shocked. The two babies entered the room. The door suddenly closed. The lights went out.

"Little big headed babies...." a voice said. Spotlights swirled around the room. "Put your tiny hands together for the most awesomeness, coolio dinosaur you all know and love..."

"Godzilla? They all asked in unison.

"No..." the voice said. "Chumy!" A green dinosaur with blue spots dropped from the ceiling, causing the babies to jump.

"Hiya!" the dinoaur greeted. "Who wants a hug?!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lal said. Colonnello readied his rifle, Leon turned into a giant hammer, Phantasma cracked open and a bright yellow lizard came out and formed a halo, and Lal took out her shotgun. They looked at Skull who did nothing.

"Don't look at me. I can't do anything without my pet." Skull said.

"That's why I told you to turn that octopus into sashimi," Reborn said.

"Better yet, takoyaki, hey." Colonnello said.

"C'mon everyone, let's get along and share love to everyone in Nami-middle!" Chumy said happily.

"You know you're going to regret that." Reborn said. Chumy slowly walked towards them. Colonnello fired his rifle at the dinosaur. Streamers and confetti came out of the rifle.

"What happened to my rifle?! Hey!" Colonnello shouted. Lal Mirch fired her shotgun but the same results as Colonnello happened.

"Hmph, not really helpful were you?" Viper said. "I'll make you pay for my services." Viper started to multiply. Purple tentacles came out of his face. The aimed straight at Chumy. Then they all stopped.

"What's going on?!" Viper said. "My illusions just stopped."

"We all need to give more love!" Chumy said.

"So much for your help," Reborn said.

"He's coming closer, hey." Colonnello said.

"Reborn, you're our only hope," Lal Mirch said.

"I believe in you sempai!" Skull said.

"Don't worry I'll get him cause I'm the world's greatest hitman!" Reborn said. Chumy charged at Reborn with open arms, ready to deliver a hug. Reborn jumped and swung Leon down on Chumy's head. It made a direct hit. Chumy fell to the ground with a thundering boom. The babies cheered.

"Let's get out of this crazy room!" Reborn said, placing Leon back on his hat.

"I don't think so....you still need to give love..."

"Sempai! Look out!" Skull cried. Reborn turned around and saw Chumy hovering above him. The door suddenly flew open. Hibari Kyoya stood in the doorway with his tonfas ready.

"Whoever threatened my school..." Hibari said in a deadly tone. "....I'll bite to death!" The babies cheered.

"I told you you're going to regret that!" Reborn said happily, retreating to Colonnello's side.

"Share the love!" Chumy said.

The babies started to set up chairs to watch Chumy get beaten up.

"You'll have to pay for the show." Hibari said.

"Don't worry! Marmon will pay for us!" Reborn said. Viper's jaw dropped.

"Why should I pay for you guys?" Viper said.

"You were useless against Chumy, hey!" Colonnello said.

"You weren't very useful either." Viper commented.

"Shut up,hey!" Colonnello shouted.

"Skull was the most useless so make him pay," Viper said, pointing at Skull.

"We already agreed that we're going to eat his pet." Lal said. Viper stood quite for a minute.

"Fine but I want the eyeballs." Viper said.

"I'll be expecting the money by tomorrow." Hibari said.

"That bastard is worser that me!" Viper said.

"It's starting!" Skull exclaimed . The lights, once again, went off. The first spotlight that went back on was shining on Hibari. The babies cheered. Chumy was then shined on by another spotlight. The babies started to boo at the green dinosaur.

"After this fight, I'll give you all wonderful hugs." Chumy said. Hibari dashed towards Chumy. Chumy quickly evaded the attack. Chumy then countered with a hug. Hibari elbowed the dinosaur. Chumy grinned. "If you were on my side we could rule the world with you as my sidekick."

"Sorry but I don't like being bossed around by anyone." Hibari said. He continously attacked Chumy for five minutes straight. Chumy fell to the ground covered in cuts and bruises. The babies cheered and ran towards Chumy. All of them started to jump on Chumy's tummy.

"It's like a trampoline, hey!" Colonnello said.

"I'm getting dizzy," Skull whined.

"Then get off!" Lal said kicking Skull.

"Hey Hibari, do you remember how you got here?" Reborn asked.

"I was watching a video." Hibari said leaving.

"Reborn, join us!" Lal said. Reborn smiled and joined the others. They heard the Namimori middle anthem. They saw a small yellow bird sitting on the window sill. Skull took the paper wrapped around the bird's leg.

"It's for you, Viper." Skull said, handing the paper. Viper snatched it and read what the paper said. Viper suddenly fell to the ground, shocked. Colonnello picked up the paper.

"I don't blame him for fainting, hey" he said. "Hibari charged twenty thousand yen per person."

"That's unbelievable!" Lal said, looking over Colonnello's shoulder.

"That's Hibari for you." Reborn said.

**Please review! **


	3. Bovino commercial

**Hi, Sin writer here. I;m sorry for not updating in a long time. So here's the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn. Or the commercial this is sorta based on**

_Gokudera Hayato is a real Bovino customer not an actor, so here to translate his story is everybody's favorite broccoli monster: Lambo._

Gokudera sat on couch with Lambo sitting next to him.

"I was trying out a new set of dynamites." Gokudera said.

"He was being an idiot." Lambo said. A vein appeared on Gokudera's head.

"I accidently lit one on fire and tossed it into somebody's car." Gokudera said, trying to remain calm.

"He says that Lambo is the best boss anyone could ever ask for!"

"Of course, the car blew up. I called Bovino and they cleared the whole mess up." Gokudera said, clenching his fist.

"He came to me asking to be my servant." Gokudera punched Lambo on the head.

"Stupid cow, I didn't say anything around those lines." Tears started to swell up in Lambo's eyes.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm. " Lambo said. "I can't!" He took the ten year bazooka out of his hair. He aimed it at himself and pulled the trigger. There was a big huge puff of smoke. Standing where Lambo was, is adult Lambo.

"Adult Lambo!" Gokudera said.

"Huh? How did I get here? One minute ago I was trying pull out a piece of gum out my hair."

"ROMEO!" Bianchi ran into the room with a huge cake.

"Aneki…"Gokudera's stomach started to ache. Gokudera fell to the floor. Adult Lambo's face was covered by the cake.

"I guess Bovino can't cover this up." Bianchi said, running out of the room. Tsuna walked in and looked at Lambo and Gokudera on the floor.

"What happened here!?" Tsuna shouted, panicking. Reborn disguised as a plant on a stand, revealed himself.

"That's why Vongola is the best. Choose the Vongola family to insure every problem is covered!"

**review plx**


End file.
